Juro que te odio
by Melody-Hinata
Summary: SasuHina. Yo nunca creí poder llegar a odiar a nadie. ¿Cómo imaginar que ese sentimiento tan atroz podía surgir en mí? La débil, tímida, retraída y demasiado sentimental heredera del clan Hyuga. Sí yo soy Hinata Hyuga. ¿Y que a quién odio? Pues… Etto… A..
1. La luna es tan hermosa

Hola

Etto... Será mejor que no me pregunten que hago escribiendo una historia de Sasuke y Hinata, porque responderé que no tengo la menor idea... nunca lo pensé, no fue planeado, sólo surgió y eso es lo que me motiva a publicarla, porque siendo algo que salió de la nada un sábado por la tarde, me parece algo interesante y además estoy intentando hacer una escritura un poco más seria, ya saben historias profundas, con un romance lento y mucho drama. Ustedes decidan, yo de mientras les dejo el primer capitulo.

Espero que lo disfruten, y por cierto está escrito en primera persona, algunos son desde los pensamientos de Hinata y otros desde los de Sasuke, se avisará de quien son poniendo su nombre junto al capitulo.

**Nota: Casi todo son pensamientos, los que están en cursivas, son sólo pensamientos como preguntas o expresiones momentaneas que me pareció correcto recalcar.**

**Y los que van seguidos de un guión largo... **– son los diálogos.

**

* * *

**

**Resumen completo. **

Yo nunca creí poder llegar a odiar a nadie. ¿Cómo imaginar que ese sentimiento tan atroz podía surgir en mí? La débil, tímida, retraída y demasiado sentimental heredera del clan Hyuga. Sí yo soy Hinata Hyuga. ¿Y que a quién odio? Pues… Etto… A la misma persona qu-que llegué a… amar. Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**_La luna es tan hermosa – Hinata._**

* * *

La luna es tan hermosa.

Cada noche antes de recostarme en mi cama la veo por mi ventana, porque existe algo en ella que me atrae de manera hipnótica, porque quisiera saber que es y mientras no logre descubrirlo, continuaré viéndola al anochecer hasta que lo averigüe.

Pero hoy algo es distinto, mis pensamientos sobre la luna y su misticismo se nublan con otro idea, una que no había logrado percibir hasta ahora. _¿Él también se encontrará mirando la Luna?_

En mi cabeza se esta creando una enredada idea sobre como me gustaría que así fuese, porque de alguna manera eso significaría un lazo que nos pudiese unir a los dos. _¿Por qué parece ser que no tengo nada en común con él?_

­–Porque siento a cada instante que yo… yo me vuelvo una más de sus fans –Suspiro.

Quizás sea porque así lo parece, pero no estoy segura, no quiero serlo, no quiero que él lo piense así, sólo por lo que hizo por mí. Si es que el piensa en mi existencia.

Pero todo esta tan mal, siempre creí que yo sentía algo por Naruto-kun… Que ese sentimiento era tan fuerte que se le podía llamar amor, pero al verlo regresar con él de un lado y con ella de la mano, todas mis esperanzas fueron destruidas. _¿Por qué no pude ser más fuerte y decírselo antes?_

Ahora las lágrimas comienzan a empañar mis ojos y suspiró una vez más luego de susurrar el nombre de mi querido rubio.

–Naruto-kun…

Así es esto, mi vida sólo esta plagada de suspiros, lágrimas y derrotas. De ser retraída y tímida nada bueno se obtiene. _¿Quizás sea hora de cambiar?_

Desvío mi mirada de la Luna, ya no tengo ni el derecho de mirarla fijamente, si no puedo verme a mí misma sin sentir desprecio, desprecio por lo que siempre he sido y lo poco que he cambiado.

Pero es todo por hoy, mañana tengo entrenamiento con Neji-nii-san al amanecer y será mejor descansar, descansar y olvidar, principalmente soñar, porque en mis sueños es el único lugar donde parecer ser que merezco la felicidad. Porque hay días en que me voy a dormir como hoy, con la esperanza de soñar y nunca tener que despertar…

* * *

**Flash Back**

Era sin lugar a dudas uno de los días más felices para la aldea de Konoha, después de tanta destrucción y dolor, todo por fin había terminado, ya no más sufrir, era hora de celebrar, de levantar la aldea de las cenizas, igual que un fénix renaciendo por la fuerza de los habitantes que tanto amaban su hogar, las personas que quedaron y por amor al recuerdo de aquellos que otorgaron sus vidas para que nosotros preserváramos las nuestras.

Todos luchamos y combatimos unidos, pero el desafío final, el decisivo, fue peleado por una sola persona que cargaba con el peso de toda la aldea y sus pobladores sobre sus hombros, quizás también con el bienestar de muchas aldeas más. Y esa persona ni siquiera era la Hokage Tsunade.

Era el Ninja-Hiperactivo-Cabeza hueca-Número 1 quien libraba esa difícil batalla. Tenía las fuerzas suficientes para continuar y su voluntad y perseverancia le incitaron a no rendirse, aún después de haber sobrepasado sus propios límites, pero ya solo quedaba un cuerpo, Pein estaba acabado, él último golpe era el decisivo y el pondría todas sus fuerzas en él, pasara lo que pasara, hasta ahí podía llegar.

Desde nuestra posición en la aldea, mi equipo y yo acabábamos de ver llegar a Tsunade-sama inconsciente, Shikamaru, Choji e Ino fueron los encargados de que llegara hasta la aldea sin percances y nos pusieron al tanto de la situación, Naruto era el único que se había quedado luchando, Sakura había desaparecido en una pelea con el equipo Taka y Sasuke daba apariencia de haber muerto luego de que Pein lo atacara, nada era conciso, había desaparecido, pero todo apuntaba a que aquello terminaría en algo fatal.

Justo entonces divisamos una gran explosión, cuyos residuos llegaron hasta la entrada de la aldea, donde las grandes puertas que alguna vez representaron la gloria de nuestra aldea ahora se encontraban destrozadas.

Sólo pude notar como el corazón se oprimía dentro de mi pecho y daba la sensación de querer desaparecer, haciéndose más pequeño. Comencé a llorar y gritar por ti, ya nada me podía importar más, estaba segura que tu habías sido el causante de aquella explosión y que seguramente te había alcanzado, veía pasar tu rostro por mi mente una y mil veces y en algunas ocasiones esas imágenes jugaban conmigo dando la apariencia de tu cara sin vida.

Avanzaba desesperadamente hacia el lugar donde Shikamaru nos había indicado tu posición, sabía que Shino y Kiba me seguían, Akamaru se había quedado, estaba terriblemente lastimado.

Y entonces ocurrió, una segunda onda explosiva que provocó mi caída, podía ver el cielo azul cubierto por nubes mientras bajaba de espaldas, sin soporte alguno camino al suelo, las lágrimas quedaban flotando a centímetros de mis ojos por la velocidad de la caída, el sol brillaba resplandeciente en el cielo, un día muy hermoso como para que se tuviese que librar una guerra, fue lo último que pensé antes de sólo ver la oscuridad.

Desperté dos días después en el hospital, uno de los 3 que se habían implementado debido a las fuertes bajas que habíamos sufrido durante la batalla, yo ya me encontraba terriblemente herida antes de caer y el golpe fue tan duro que me dejó inconsciente por dos días.

–¿Hinata? –Kiba me veía asustado, aterrado, quizás había pensado que yo jamás iba a volver de despertar, luego sonrió al ver mis ojos abiertos y gritó emocionado–. ¡Estás bien! ¡Hinata estas bien!

Volteé a ver a Shino, ambos se encontraban al lado de mi cama en dos sillas para las visitas, aunque mi amigo amante de los insectos no explotara en gritos de alegría, me dirigía una amable sonrisa por mi recuperación.

–¡Que susto nos diste! ¡Te juro que pensé que morirías! –Kiba seguía sin creer que yo había abierto los ojos.

Un instante después la puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver a un chico que no conocía mucho, pero que recordaba como compañero de mi Naruto-kun, entró sin hablar con una sonrisa que se me hizo extremadamente fingida, ahí estaba ese gesto, pero no reflejaba nada, sentí cierta lástima por él.

Tras él llegaron los 3 chicos más importantes en todo el mundo ninja, por lo menos en esos momentos, parecían los sucesores de los casi extinguidos Sannins, Naruto-kun tan radiante como siempre que me dirigía una de sus típicas sonrisas, lo que en ese instante provocó uno de mis comunes sonrojos y que enseguida desviara la mirada para no desmayarme. _¿Sabría él que yo… yo había corrido desesperada a su encuentro?_ La vergüenza en mí aumentó y baje la cabeza. _¿A veces soy algo patética, no?_

El rubio ojiazul que tantas veces atrás había observado hasta el cansancio llevaba algunas vendas por el cuerpo, a su derecha esta Sasuke, hacía mucho que no lo veía, su mirada seguía fría como siempre y cuando dirigí mis ojos hacia él pareció que el gesto no le hubiese agradado y enseguida giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, seguramente sólo estaba ahí por acompañar a los demás, no parecía tener vendas ni nada. _¿Qué no dijeron que Pein lo había matado?_ Un error sin lugar a dudas, lo miré por un tiempo más que provocó que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda. _¿Me asustaba Sasuke Uchiha?_ Quizás…

Para terminar mi reconocimiento visual de los visitantes comencé a ver a la persona que estaba la izquierda de Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, se veía radiante, probablemente era por el regreso de Sasuke, ella siempre lo quiso y ahora… Ahora había bajado los ojos y lo que ellos vieron hicieron que una punzada en mi corazón lo comenzara a desgarrar lenta… y dolorosamente, su mano, sus suaves dedos, estaban entrelazados con la mano de… de Naruto.

Abrí los ojos de manera exorbitante, hasta mis pensamientos habían comenzado a tartamudear, eso… _¿En realidad estaba pasando?_ Vi que todos entraban y tras ellos venían Neji preguntando por mi estado, acompañado por Ten-Ten y Lee, pero yo no podía comprender nada de lo que sucedía, no entendía lo que me decían. Pensé en prestarles atención pero no podía. _¿Qué era esto?_ Me dolía el pecho, no había sangre, no había marca, no había herida, pero me dolía como nunca.

Y comencé a llorar, yo nunca… nunca puedo estar sin llorar. Las lágrimas recorrían mis ojos, en parte adoro llorar, es lo único que se hacer bien, lo único que hago por que quiero, porque puedo. Todos a mí alrededor se extrañaron, Kiba y Neji saltaron a mi lado para preguntarme si me encontraba bien.

_¿Bien? ¿Qui… Quién puede estar bien cuando le han roto el corazón de… de tal manera? _

Comencé a soltar pequeños grititos de dolor. Me quemaba por dentro. _¿Cómo no morí?_ Pensé entre tanta desesperación, tanta agonía. Agaché aún más la cabeza, mi cabello recorría mi espalda y mis hombros, mientras mi fleco ocultaba mi frente, elevé mis manos hasta mis ojos y los cubrí por la vergüenza.

Entonces el dolor cambió por algo más, comencé a dirigirlo como desagrado, hacia aquellas personas que me rodeaban y me veían sufrir, como si fuera una escena que disfrutar, que no había que perderse.

Mi primo Neji ya estaba abrazándome, preguntándome que tenía, Kiba estaba igual de alebrestado, Sakura sugirió que se alejaran para que ella me revisara.

_¡Ella!_ Levanté la cabeza en el acto y la volteé a ver, aún tomaba la mano de Naruto-kun, con fuerza se aferraba a mi rubio. _¿Mió? ¿Cuándo lo fue? _

–¡Nunca! –Grité sin pesarlo, yo ya no pensaba, volví a llorar y respirar forzadamente–. Por… por favor, per-perdónen-me.

–Hinata-chan. ¿Qué tienes? ¡Estas preocupando a todos! –Intentó acercarse a mi cama y llevaba a Sakura consigo, sonaba preocupado–. ¿No te enfermaste? –Iba a colocar su mano en mi frente, cuanto hubiese anhelado ese gesto suyo en otras condiciones.

_Él nunca lo notó, nunca le importe lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta, y yo siempre tan cobarde como para confesárselo._

Otro gritito de dolor escapó de mis labios y Naruto evitó tocarme, ya no lo quería ver. Ya no más por favor. _¡Vete!_ Le gritaba mentalmente. _¡Ve… vete y se feliz, como… como yo no puedo serlo!_

–¡Váyanse! –Ordenó la imponente voz de mi primo y cuidador.

_Gracias primo Neji._ Tenía tanto que agradecerle.

–Pero… –Sakura hablaba, quizás aún quería revisarme, pero los ninjas médicos no podían curar lo que a mi me dio aquella tarde en el hospital, los corazones rotos no se curan con chakra.

–Sólo necesita descansar –Sentenció fríamente Neji, seguramente puso una mirada que no daba lugar a dudas porque todos comenzaron a desfilar hacia la salida, y luego de un: "Adiós, te veremos más tarde Hinata-chan", se iban.

Kiba y Shino miraban a mi primo, el primero lo hacía de manera desafiante y para evitar algún rose me armé de valor y les susurré un "Por favor, ha-háganlo". Creo que sus rostros se llegaron de más preocupación y algo de tristeza, pero obedecieron. Tras ellos salió el chico de la sonrisa falsa, que aún sonreía y me decía, que debía sonreír más. Pensé que tal vez en un futuro así me vería, llena de falsas sonrisas.

Luego sólo quedábamos mi primo Neji y yo. Él no dijo nada y yo solo miraba mis manos apretar duramente las blancas sábanas de hospital que cubrían mis piernas, mientras mis cálidas lágrimas inundaban mi rostro.

–Uchiha –Habló duramente y de repente, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y sollozos, ese apellido imponía, por lo menos para mí, levanté el rostro y busqué al chico con la mirada, verdaderamente pensé que me había quedado sola con mi protector.

–Hmp –Emitió uno de sus típicos gruñidos, había olvidado como sonaban. _¿Pero qué hacía él ahí?_ Me miró y sus grandes ojos negros reflejaban algo indescriptible, a primera vista parecían duros y sin sentimientos, lo observé un poco más, aún cuando su penetrante mirada me avergonzaba, ahora podía ver algo más detrás de esa indiferencia. _¿Qué sería?_

–Gracias _–¿Por qué Neji-niisan le daba las gracias?_ Pensé que ellos no… no se agradaban.

Luego de escuchar aquello sin sentido para mí volví a bajar la vista, seguía llorando pero suponía que me había sonrojado cuando sentí que Sasuke me había sorprendido viéndolo. Pude oír otro de sus gruñidos y como la ventana del cuarto se habría, luego no hubo más, levanté la cabeza y ya no estaba. Tsunade-sama llegó acompañada de Shizune, me saludó y para mi sorpresa me abrazó.

–Es un baka –Susurró a mi odio, seguramente Neji y su acompañante no escucharon nada–. No llores por eso, yo le daré su merecido _–¿Co-cómo podía ella sa-saber la razón por la cual lloraba?_ Todo un cuarto lleno de ninjas no parecían haberlo entendido, pero e-ella sabía.

Sus palabras de cierta manera me reconfortaron, si tuviera una madre en esos instantes, posiblemente me habría dicho lo mismo. Y cuando me disponía a agradecerle y preguntarle como lo había sabido, volví a ver la oscuridad.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

–Hinata-sama –Neji tocaba a mi puerta. _¿Tan rápido había amanecido?_ Entristecí, pues ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de soñar y olvidar–. Su padre requiere hablar con usted.

Mi papá, aquél ser que me desprecia pero que yo quiero tanto. _¿Para que me querría ver esa mañana?_ Yo ya no quería ver a la gente, por lo menos no a algunas personas, soportaba ver a mi primo, mi hermana, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensei y… y recientemente, a él.

–En… enseguida vo-voy –Le grité antes de comenzar a arreglarme, debía apresurarme, hacer esperar a mi padre no era bueno. Nunca lo era.

* * *

Gracias por leer, supongo que es un capitulo corto, pero así son los inicios...

El siguiente lo subiré el próximo jueves, es más largo, con más explicaciones y desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, si me da tiempo trataré de subirlo antes, pero estoy intentando actualizar mis fics cada semana.

Espero por sus comentarios para saber su opinión sobre este nuevo proyecto mió, sugerencias, dudas, si les gusto, si no, si les parece que hay algo de OCC, es que no quiero salirme de los personajes normales.

En general gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta nueva histora, cuidense, que les vaya excelente.

Bye-bee…¡¡¡


	2. La soledad es lo mío

Hola

Wii, me siento muy feliz escribiendo esta historia y agradezco por la aceptación que han tenido para con ella, jeje. Han quitado mi inseguridad al escribir SasuHina. Etto, ahora quizas una mala noticia, no se como lo vean... T_T el disco duro de mi laptop se dañó y no se cuanto van a tardar en componerla, hoy es mi último día con ella y por eso aquí esta el segundo capítulo como lo prometí. Espero esto recompense mi futura asusencia. Continuaré en cuando me regresen a "Mi vida"... así le digo a mi lap, jeje, pero que dependiente, pues sí... vivo pegada a ella, aquí leo libros, veo anime... hago mis tareas... de casi todo y su partida me duele...T_T sólo espero que lo suyo tenga solución. En fin, los dejo de aburrir con mi absurda vida y aquí esta el segundo capitulo.

Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por todos los reviwes, que a falta de tiempo ahora no podré contestar y gracias también a quienes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos.

Ya saben, está escrito en primera persona, algunos son desde los pensamientos de Hinata y otros desde los de Sasuke, se avisará de quien son poniendo su nombre junto al capitulo.

**Nota: Casi todo son pensamientos, los que están en cursivas, son sólo pensamientos como preguntas o expresiones momentaneas que me pareció correcto recalcar.**

**Y los que van seguidos de un guión largo... **– son los diálogos.

A leer...

* * *

**Resumen completo. **

Yo nunca creí poder llegar a odiar a nadie. ¿Cómo imaginar que ese sentimiento tan atroz podía surgir en mí? La débil, tímida, retraída y demasiado sentimental heredera del clan Hyuga. Sí yo soy Hinata Hyuga. ¿Y que a quién odio? Pues… Etto… A la misma persona qu-que llegué a… amar. Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**_La soledad es lo mío – Sasuke._**

* * *

La soledad es lo mío.

No entiendo porqué volví. Sentí lástima por Konoha, quizás eso fue, ni yo mismo lo sé, venía a atacarla y al final ayudé a salvarla. Pero que molesto.

Mi equipo se ha ido, ayer fueron libres de vagar por donde quisieran. Tal vez yo deba hacer eso, estar sólo aquí no es lo mejor y esta aldea ya no tiene nada que enseñarme. Tsunade no dejó que se quedaran, Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu. Como no me corrió a mí también. Parecía feliz de mi regreso, todos tan felices, sólo saben sonreírme, Naruto y sus gritos, son desesperantes y esa Sakura escandalosa, hasta hace 3 días, luego de mi regreso, no se despegaba de mi lado. Y después algo cambió, ahora se toma de la mano de Naruto.

Que absurdo, es patético, hmp, jamás se me verá haciendo eso a mí.

Aff, sin contar a Kakashi y sus estúpidas palabras. Lo de esta mañana fue el colmo.

–Dime Sasuke –Pensé que me daría algún discurso o preguntaría algo interesante, ni siquiera volteé a verlo, él ya sabía que lo escuchaba y yo me apuraba por tomar mi té, es lo único que disfruto, el té–. ¿Cómo piensas renacer tu clan?

Es un maldito. _¡Como pudo preguntarme eso con el vaso de té en la boca!_ Obviamente lo escupí, tuve que desperdiciar mi té por su culpa, él y sus preguntitas tontas, debí suponerlo de mi ex-sensei.

Ni siquiera le contesté. _¿No tendrá razón?_ Soy el último Uchiha. Pero me siento tan vació después de todo.

Me encuentro recargado en la ventana de esta gran y solitaria mansión, que me pertenece sólo a mí, Itachi ya no está y es por mi culpa, que despreciable soy, siempre pensé que matarlo era la razón de mi vida, luego entendí que lo que él hizo era una misión, un encargo de esta maldita aldea, pero que más da, es mi aldea, no la puedo culpar a ella, ni a él, al final no puedo, sólo a mí mismo por ser un asesino, ahora me siento eso, un mugroso asesino, já, como si matar significara algo para mí. _¿Pero matar a mi propio hermano? _

Una mueca de dolor se dibuja en mi rostro, más tarde cambia por enojo, el enojo y la frialdad son mis fuertes, muy seguidos por la soledad, demonios, como quisiera dejar de pensar, tanto tiempo sólo deja mucho espacio para pensar y yo antes sólo podía pensar en mi venganza, en ganar poder.

Ya tengo poder y una mugrosa venganza, pero aquello no me devolvió a mi familia, ni me hizo más feliz.

Ahora me pregunto. _¿Qué queda después de que cumples tus metas? ¿Acaso cuando llegas a ellas no hay más?_

–¡Para mi ya no hay nada! –Grito enfurecido. Seguramente si alguien me hubiese escuchado estarían a desbordar del miedo.

Sonrió sarcásticamente, esas sonrisas mías que llevo a todos lados pero que muestro sólo de vez en cuando, que sería de mi si sonriera todo el tiempo, seguramente me parecería al dobe de Naruto, aff, enfurezco aún más porque otro pensamiento desagradable acaba de cruzar mi mente: no podría parecerme a Naruto porque él sonríe de verdad, lo hace por felicidad, yo no podría porque no soy feliz y por lo tanto terminaría pareciéndome a ese bastardo de Sai, vaya copia de mi se fueron a conseguir de remplazo en el equipo.

Aprieto mis manos con fuerza, formando un puño. _¿Qué no hay nada mejor en que pueda yo pensar ahora?_

–¡Ya no me queda nada! –Esta vez el enojo no era tan marcado, dejé escapar algo de frustración y dolor, para luego alzar mi mirada hacia el cielo y observar con dedicación aquella gran Luna, tan calmada, _paz es lo que necesito..._ tan redonda, _vivir tranquilo quzás... _tan blanca, _asentar una familia..._ tan espesa.

Intento no pensar más que en la Luna, pero mirarla me hace recordar algo, algo que me sorprende a sobre manera, me recuerda a ella.

* * *

**Flash Back**

–Dobe, cómo pudiste usar aquél Jutsu, sabes que hay una réplica y tu ya no te puedes mover, kuso –Lo llevo cargando con un brazo mientras corro para alejarme de ahí, estoy herido y terriblemente cansando, arrepentirse y deshacerse de Madara Uchiha en el último momento no es cosa fácil, pensé que Naruto podría con Pein él sólo, sí pudo pero a que precio–. Maldito, nos vas a matar a ambos.

Sólo espero que mi equipo Taka se haya alejado lo suficiente, Sakura iba con ellos, quizás haya esperanzas, suficiente tengo yo con este bulto inerte que cargo encima.

Lo presiento, falta poco, Pein esta muerto pero la réplica del Jutsu es inevitable, sólo unos metros más y nada nos pasará.

Y aquí va, la onda expansiva nos desvía un poco, pero aún tengo las fuerzas para mantenerme encima de éste árbol, de haber estado en el piso seguro nos mataba. Ahora ya puedo bajar con seguridad, aquello es el final.

Recargo al dobe en el suelo, enseguida escucho un ruido, dirijo la mirada hacia ese lugar y consigo ver un cuerpo inerte cayendo, otro más.

–Una mujer –No puedo verla sólo caer, mi cuerpo se mueve por inercia y enseguida llego a alcanzarla, se ha golpeado fuertemente con varios árboles, seguramente no estaba preparada para la réplica del jutsu de Naruto.

Por lo menos ella es más ligera que el dobe, cargarla sobre mis brazos no evoca ningún esfuerzo en mí, así que sin pensarlo la observo bien, hmp, yo jamás me he detenido a observar bien a una mujer, no me interesan lo suficiente, pero aquí estoy, solo y cansado, con el dobe inconsciente y ella en mis brazos, quizás sea el agotamiento lo que me hace fijar la mirada en su pálido rostro.

En verdad está mal, respira con dificultad y de sus ojos cerrados aún se derraman algunas lágrimas.

_¿Por qué habría estado llorando? _

Emito un pequeño gruñido, como si me importara, todo el mundo debe estar triste, estalló una guerra y murió mucha gente, pero en su rostro distingo algo de preocupación y sin quererlo deslizo una de mis manos por su mejilla para secar las gotas saladas que quedan.

_¿Empatía? ¿Yo el gran Sasuke Uchiha sintiéndome mal por los sentimientos de esta joven desconocida?_

Pero que absurdo. Comienzo a pensar en recargarla en algún árbol junto al dobe para así poder descansar, pero justo cuando comienzo a moverme, ella emite un pequeño sonido.

–Na-ruto-kun…

Enarco una de mis cejas y comienzo a sentir algo desconocido surgir en mí, no me gusto que su dulce voz mencionara el nombre del dobe.

_¿Lo conocía?_ Seguro, si hasta sabe su nombre, que tonto me vuelve el cansancio. _¿Serán algo?_

La furia se acumula en mí. _¡Ya me he dicho a mí mismo que me tiene sin cuidado!_ La coloco en el suelo, un poco más alejado de Naruto, no comprendo porque cambié mi idea original de dejarlos juntos, puede ser que sea porque ya no puedo cargarla más. Me dejo caer a su lado, estoy exhausto. El agotamiento me esta matando.

No puedo quedar inconsciente, estoy a la expectativa de los enemigos, puede que haya algunos cerca, o de los "amigos", alguien vendrá que nos lleve de regreso a la aldea.

Cierro los ojos e intento hacer memoria. _¿En dónde he visto a esta chica antes?_ Hmp, de alguna manera tengo que matar el tiempo y alejar mi mente de la lucha. No puedo recordarlo, pero igual se me hace conocida. Hmp, de verdad no importa.

Ahora sonrió con arrogancia, olvido a la chica y pienso, sin poder evitarlo, que al parecer deshacerse de Madara fue más sencillo que matar a Itachi, aprieto fuertemente mi puño contra al suelo, de alguna manera lo he vengando ya, he terminado con la maldad del clan Uchiha. Sólo quedo yo. _¿Seré malo también?_

Alargo mi sonrisa de lado, eso no importa ahora, lo veré después, el terminar ayudando al dobe hace un rato tal vez pruebe lo contrario. Ese dobe, está roncando, pero que absurdo. Por lo menos él puede descansar, él y esta chica, volteo a verla nuevamente.

_¿Quién será?_

–¡Hinata! –Un fuerte y desesperado grito llega hasta mis oídos. _¿Hinata? ¿La chica Hyuga callada que tartamudeaba al ver al dobe?_ Hmp, me había olvidado por completo de ella, nunca le presté más atención que a todas esas horrendas jóvenes que se encimaban, bola de superficiales. Aunque ahora que lo pienso ella jamás estuvo tras de mí.

Siento una punzada mínima de enojo ante aquello. _¿Se hirió mi orgullo?_ Por lo visto no todo el pueblo iba tras de mi, ésta estaba lo suficientemente loca como para ir tras Naruto.

Los gritos se hacen cada vez más fuertes, parecen ser dos personas, avanzan rápido, pronto nos alcanzarán, ojalá puedan con nosotros tres, igual no me molestaría que me dejaran aquí solo, aquellos que forman mi nuevo equipo tarde o temprano vendrán por mi.

Tiene el cabello más largo. _¿Qué?_ Mi propio pensamiento me ha tomado por sorpresa. Por eso no la reconocí, tiene el cabello más largo.

–¡Pero que haces tú aquí! –Cómo siempre voy impactando desde un inicio–. ¿Está Hinata bien? –Es el chico del perro, Kiba, al parecer la preocupación pudo más que su sorpresa, se acerca hasta la joven y nota que sigue viva, eso lo alivia. No viene sólo, aquél misterioso de los insectos lo sigue de cerca, igual comprueba que su compañera se encuentra bien.

–¿Estás bien? –Se dirige a mí, no tengo ganas ni de contestarle y él tampoco parecía esperar una respuesta–. Kiba carga con Hinata, los llevaremos a todos de vuelta a la aldea.

De seguro es él quién da las órdenes en el equipo. Hmp, ser cargado con un simple bulto me molesta, pero no podré hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera puedo moverme.

–¡Kiba, Shino! Que bueno que están aquí –Sakura ha aparecido, y Karin la sigue muy de cerca, Suigetsu y Jugo están de pie más atrás.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –Gritan al unísono tras percatarse de mi presencia, yo sólo les gruño. No tienen ni la menor idea de cuan molestas me son.

–Nosotros llevaremos a Hinata y Naruto, alguien de ustedes debería encargarse de Sasuke –El chico serio volvió a hablar y los demás no tuvieron inconveniente en aceptar lo que él dijo, ahora nos dirigimos hacia Konoha, Jugo es quien va cargando conmigo.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Lo que sucedió aquella tarde tampoco fue muy agradable que digamos, aunque… de alguna manera para mí, sí lo fue.

Otra vez le sonrió a la luna, que absurdo me estoy volviendo.

Pronto empezaré a preocuparme por la gente y dejaré de parecer un Uchiha, hmp._ ¿Será su culpa?_ Si sólo han pasado 3 días, desde que…

* * *

**Flash Back**

Tsunade-Sama había decidido ponerme a prueba, yo ya le había dicho que eso a mi no me importaba, por el momento no tenía intenciones de salir de Konoha, y si así fuera, lo haría con o sin su permiso. _¿Una vez antes ya lo había hecho, o no?_

Aquél comentario mío no les hizo gracia, ni a ella, ni a Naruto, ni a Sakura. Luego de volver de la batalla fuimos llevados al hospital, no necesité mucho, sólo un poco de descanso y alguna sencilla intervención por parte de Sakura y Karin. Esas dos no parecían agradarse en lo más mínimo y a mí ya me estaban hartando, no las soportaba a ambas, con una me bastaba, pero que encimosas son.

Naruto tardó todo un día en despertar y finalmente dos días después del terrible ataque la gente daba todo por terminado, estaban felices y nostálgicos, reconstruyendo su dichosa aldea. Terminaron de llorar a sus muertos y pusieron las manos en marcha, la ceremonia fue muy parecida a aquella a la que acudimos cuando sólo teníamos 12 años y habíamos presenciado el primer ataque de nuestras vidas a Konoha, por parte del maldito de Orochimaru.

Ese día fue que el dobe y Sakura comenzaron a tomarse de la mano, estaban tan felices, hmp y me obligaban a acompañarlos a todas partes, mi regreso para ellos era como el evento del siglo. Entonces dijeron que irían a visitar a Hinata Hyuga, quién aún no había despertado, aquello provocó cierto interés en mí.

–¿Sasuke-kun fuiste tu quién la salvó de esa terrible caída no? –Me mantuve en silencio y mirando al frente mientras caminaba, ella ya lo sabía, no se ni para que preguntaba, todo Konoha parecía saberlo, ayer un tal Hiashi se acercó a mí cuando entraba al despacho de Tsunade y mientras él salía, se acomodó enfrente de mí y forzadamente pronunció un "gracias", no esperó mi respuesta y se fue–. Fuiste muy amable al salvarla –Y ahí está, otra de sus sonrisitas tontas, con un hmp de mi parte, entiende y se calla.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste Teme? –Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad y viéndome de manera sospechosa, la salve porque quise y ya, no hay una razón en especial. _¿Por qué tanto interés en aquello?–_ ¡Hinata-chan es muy linda, rara, pero linda! –Eso lo gritó con entusiasmo y enseguida hizo una rara pausa en él, ante la cual le enarqué una ceja–. Seguramente te agradecerá de manera especial.

Arrg, me hizo enfurecer, pero que baka, y todavía me lo dice mirándome de esa manera, cómo si me importara. _¡Que no me interesa¡_ Será mejor darme la vuelva e ir a mi casa o a beber un té. Pero no lo hago y ya estamos frente a la habitación de esa chica, la copia barata de mí esta ahí esperándonos, lo detesto, ése bastardo y sus sonrisas. _¡Como osan compararme con tal tipo!_

Entra en la habitación y enseguida vamos nosotros, ya están los dos que fueron por ella ese día, yo me mantengo callado y con las manos en los bolsillos, pero igualmente la veo expectante, parece recién despierta. Ahora que puedo ver sus blancos ojos es claro que es una Hyuga. Luego de que el dobe le sonriera a manera de saludo se puso roja y bajó la cabeza. _¿Habrá notado ese gesto aquél tonto?_ Volvió a elevar su mirada y ahora me veía a mí, mis frívolos ojos quizás la intimidaron, pero no me gustó que aún así no se asustara y volteara hacia otro lado, por lo cual yo giré la cara hacia la ventana de su habitación.

Nos terminamos de acomodar a un lado de esa ventana, estábamos de pie y vi como otros tres más entraban al lugar, uno tenía sus mismos ojos y luego recordé su nombre, Neji Hyuga. Repentinamente la chica comenzó a llorar y eso provocó que fijara mis ojos en ella, ahí estaban de nuevo sus lágrimas, las que la otra vez logré retirar de sus mejillas, volví a sentir el impulso de deshacerme de ellas, pero me contuve. _¿Qué me estaba pasando?_

Una punzada extraña rodó en mi estómago. _¿Otra vez esa estúpida empatía?_

Todos comenzaron a alarmarse por su estado, a hacerle preguntas e intentar acercársele.

–Que absurdos, es obvio que sólo es una niña llorona –Pensé.

Su primo les ordenó salir, y muchos acataron la orden. _¿Creía acaso que a mí me podría interesar una orden suya?_ Sonreí con arrogancia, pero no comprendía porque no salía de ahí. _¿Sólo por el desafío de no obedecer?_

Sakura y Naruto, junto con el equipo del Hyuga no tardaron de abandonar el lugar, yo me quedé en silencio, como siempre. Seguramente el dobe y Sakura no notaron que no salí junto a ellos o pensaron que ya me había ido mucho antes. Ni que a mí me fuera a importar aquello. Y era cierto. _¿Por qué continuaba yo ahí?_ Aún la veía llorar, tras observarla mejor noté que había mucho dolor en ese gesto, no era por algo sin sentido, o quizás sí, así son todas las mujeres. Unas lloronas caprichosas que intenta llamar la atención.

En esos instantes por lo menos ella ya tenía la mía y no parecía importarle, otra vez el picotazo del orgullo. _¿Quién se cree como para no voltearme a ver y hacerme ir como lo acaba de hacer con sus compañeros?_

Ellos me dirigieron miradas de duda antes de salir. Ni caso les hice, continué mirándola fijamente a ella. También salió ese Sai que se había quedado rezagado y le decía algo sobre sonreír, imbécil.

Ahora sufría más, creí ver rabia cuando apretó con furia las sábanas que la cubrían y entonces su primo me llamó por mi apellido, haciendo que ella por fin volteara a verme, comprobando que en verdad no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Quise insultarla mentalmente pero no pude, también había recordado algo, ella había pronunciado el nombre del dobe aquél día y ahora él entraba con Sakura de la mano, que estúpido. _¿Nunca notó que ella estaba interesa en él?_ Que baka.

Acerté a emitir un hmp hacia su primo como muestra de que le había escuchado, para luego notar su mirada fija en mí, aquella chica me veía con… con lástima, curiosidad quizás, yo mantenía mi mirada fría e impasible frente a ella, pero no pareció asustarle, obviamente estaba fuera de sí, y me estremecí cuando su fija vista pareció cruzar mis barreras de intimidad, sus ojos me penetraban y eso me molestó. No tenía su línea sucesora activada pero parecía querer estar descifrando algo en mí.

–Gracias _–¿Gracias porqué?_ Su primo me agradecía, pero no comprendí enseguida. Luego recordé, seguramente él también sabía que yo había evitado la caída de la débil chicha que ahora lloraba sin sentido aparente, a mi parecer, Naruto no era razón para llorar.

Enseguida la miré más rudamente y concluyó que yo ya sabía que me miraba así, porque se sonrojó y bajó la vista, aún con sus lágrimas recorriendo su cara, aquello me hizo dibujar una sonrisa de lado en mi rostro, lo había logrado, mi orgullo, en cierta manera, parecía repuesto.

_¿Y si ya había conseguido lo que quería, por qué continuaba ahí observándola?_ Estúpidas preguntas mentales las mías, sabía que era hora de irme, pero mi cuerpo no hacía nada por querer salir, así que lo forcé, abrí la ventana y me fui.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Aff, no se ni porque recuerdo aquello. Maldito tiempo libre, me esta volviendo loco. Mejor me voy a recostar, con mi búsqueda de venganza y misión como aliado de Madara, ya casi no dormía nada, pero ahora que puedo aprovecharé.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado a esta parte, nuevamente pido sus comentarios sobre mi escritura y saber si no hice mucho occ con Sasuke... u.u... es que él es un personaje muy dificil de interpretar. Jeje.

Cuídense mucho, espero no tardar más de dos semanas en actualizar, disculpen.

Atte. Melody... Bye-bee.. Kissu&Kissu... n_n


End file.
